minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Draugr of Quietus
UPDATE: I said I wouldn't finish this, but many people want me to do so. So here. I hope you're happy. Смерть - это решение всех проблем. Нет человека, нет проблем. (talk) 21:26, February 12, 2019 (UTC) THIS CREEPYPASTA IS CREATED BY BLITZFIRE35, AND BLITZFIRE35 ONLY. GOT IT? OK. I'd like to say that I am an experienced Minecraft player. I'm not. At least I wasn't, until I discovered that.. thing. Alright, I get it. You want the pasta now. Part 1: The Temple I was walking around, looking for resources. I had just found a big spruce forest. "Great.", '' I thought. As I was walking through, I saw some stone bricks. ''"Bricks? In a forest?", I wondered. I abandoned the forest and followed the stone instead. It was far more interesting than some boring old forest. That was my biggest mistake. The brick path was surprisingly long. When I finally reached the end, I was greeted by a large stone temple, with two firepits by the door. I should have just stopped there, but I didn't. Inside I found a chest. When I looked inside, all I found was a bone that said "IDRAFR YOKUTHULA". Angered by my seemingly worthless findings, I was about to put the bone in the fire, but I decided to keep it. I was thinking about feeding it to a dog. But that would probably take over the story and get boring, so I decided to stay in the temple. I was about to open another chest when I realized what I was doing. I shut off my laptop and went to bed. Part 2: The Anomaly The next day, after fiddling around with google translate for a couple hours, I found that the bone's name meant something like "Skeleton of Death", or something cliché like that. Sounds like some 10 year old COD player's username. Anyway, I went back into the temple, and this is what I found: Explosions. Right, you get it. But wait, it gets better. When I respawned, my house was on fire, and it was surrounded by creepers with white hoods. I died, of course, but when I saw the death message, it wasn't normal. It had a string of numbers. I took a screenshot and wrote them down. Here they are: "01001000 01100001 01101001 01101100 00100000 01010100 01101111 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100100" Binary, I think. Part 3: The Awakening The world was now grey and broken. The white hooded monsters were everywhere now. I checked my inventory, and the bone was somehow still there. I put it on my hotbar and in an instant, a huge, glowing skeleton appeared in front of me. "The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start." "What on earth are you saying?" "The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start." "Stop it." "The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start." I suddenly heard a screech. My mother's voice. I ran downstairs to greet my mother, but instead I greeted something much different. It looked like my mother, but it also didn't. I can't exactly describe what I saw. But as I recall, instead of eyes, she had black slits that oozed putrid smelling red pus. Her teeth were all sharp and unaligned. And worst of all, she was holding the largest knife in our kitchen. I felt a warm pain in my stomach, and realized too late I was stabbed.Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:BlitzFire34 Category:To be continued Category:Full of Cringe